Heartworm
by skrinkle
Summary: Because any form of affection is like a parasite to the heart. ZADR drabbles.
1. Burn

First one.  
Also, this is my first attempt at writing for this fandom. Review if you like it? ^^;

* * *

The bell rang its shrill alert, signaling the end of the lunch period. Dib eyed the small invader as he took his seat across the room from him. Burns and abrasions splotched across the skin of his mouth and chin, lips slightly peeling as he scraped at them with his serrated teeth.

It never ceased to amuse the boy that after millenniums of what Zim claimed to be technological superiority to all other planets, the Irken race couldn't handle something as common as rainwater or certain meats. Then again, materials humans considered highly acidic or toxic could be counted as harmless on his planet.

Nevertheless, Zim's severe intolerance to the liquid and crippling fear of weather forecasts made it easier for Dib to take control over the stubborn invader, in more ways than one.

As the alien opened his mouth to answer a question presented by the teacher, it was easy to see Zim's serpentine tongue sported an array of tender scalds as well. He winced as he tried to form the words in the raw condition of his mouth. After a minute of struggling to talk without biting back in pain, Zim finally gave up and slumped over on his desk. False blue eyes crept across the room, finally locking his gaze with the human studying him.

Dib flashed a grin and licked his lips, the invader in turn flushing a deep shade of viridian and averting his gaze. Rain wasn't the only thing that consisted of water.

For a split second Dib felt a pang of guilt for causing him that amount of pain.

Then again, Irkens did heal considerably faster than humans did. And Zim always did like it rough.


	2. Firsts

Dib remembered the first time he managed to get the invader fully undressed beneath him.

Much to his rotten luck, he also remembered all too well the shock that hit him as he gaped down at the expanse of the Irken's sexless body.

Zim had disapproved of this reaction, taking personal offense to the human's bewilderment of his clearly superior figure.

"What else did you expect, earth-stink? Irken smeets have been artificially conceived and grown for centuries now."

The human stammered, spouting embarrassed explanations for his reaction and how this was his first time doing things of this nature anyway. He continued to babble for what seemed an eternity of awkward apologies and excuses, until Zim let him in on a fact about Irken anatomy. Apparently where Irkens lacked all existing sex organs, both males and females alike possessed a small cluster of sensory nerve endings instead. Something to do with the evolutionary process not yet eliminating all physical sensuality, although said feature remained almost entirely ignored by the militaristic race of people.

"It's much like the human appendix," Zim had explained. "In that it no longer serves a purpose, but can still… act up."

Dib said nothing, shyly leaning forward to brush a nervous thumb over the speckled patch of skin presented between Zim's legs. Tilting his head to catch the alien in a kiss, he pressed down harder, twisting his hand to rub three fingers against the bundle of nerves somewhere beneath that sickeningly green skin.

Much to his pleasure, his explorations elicited an enticing moan from the invader beneath him. Continuing a trail of kisses up Zim's cheek, he pressed the alien closer to capture an antenna in his mouth, running his tongue languidly over the length of the twitching appendage. His hand stroked faster over Zim's soft skin, a sense of urgency building in his movements. The petite body beneath him writhed under the attention, a mantra of mewls and groans escaping from the alien no matter how hard he bit his lip in protest.

All at once Dib stopped his ministrations, taking a moment to sit back on his heels. Though the small invader whined at the sudden loss of contact, Dib wanted to make sure he had a good look at the reaction he had very seldom seen, when Zim was left flushed and panting all because of him.

"Zim did not permit you to stop!" The Irken growled in agitation before the larger male obediently clambered atop him again. "Now. Are you going to make filthy human mating rituals with me, or not?"

* * *

Smeets are born from test tubes, it is illogical for Zim to have a peenor of any kind. But I felt I should at least put _something_ down there, for smutty purposes.  
Though I must say I like antenna play much more. I see many more antennna noms in the future... :3

I'll give you a free cupcake if you leave a review. You cannot resist the cupcake.


	3. Property

Dib woke with a start, wincing at the light emitting from the lamp on his nightstand. Groggily pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he leaned over to check the clock. It's flashing numbers advocated that it was well past three in the morning. Sighing, he flopped back down against the mattress where the invader curled into him.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked, his eyes meeting Zim's curious ruby gaze.

"Long enough," Zim's lips curled as he let his sly gaze trail along the far wall. "You humans and your sleep."

Dib only smiled and poked at the alien's sides. To be honest, he was getting a little tired of Zim's late-night study sessions, most of which had little to no 'studying' involved. And Zim, being anything but sensitive, repeatedly shut down his complaints about staying up all night despite their having to wake up for Skool early the next morning. Pulling all-nighters over three times a week was starting to take its toll on him, especially under the pressure of making acceptable grades. But all the same, he could never bring himself to say no.

He crossed his legs beneath the sheets, kicking an assortment of notebooks and other such supplies onto the carpet. Not only was he tired all day every day, but the risk of waking up any of his family, particularly Gaz, was something he didn't want to think about. Her room was only right across the hallway, after all, and she would surely have his head on a platter if he so much as disturbed her sleep. Also, the notion of his Dad coming home on some rare occasion to find him with some strange green boy at the wee hours of the morning was a horrible one indeed. There certainly would be a lot of explaining to do…

"It's really late, maybe you should go home and let me sleep." He murmured against an antenna, slipping an arm around Zim's slender waist to pull the small body close to him.

However, his request was cut short by the small snicker that emitted from the now smirking face of the invader. Pulling away from the alien, Dib frowned at his curious expression and the spark of complacency in his large, unblinking eyes.

"What?" Came his only inquiry as Zim bit at his lip to keep from laughing.

Reaching out to nudge the other, Dib noticed an array of dark scribbles across his forearm. Puzzled, he stretched out both arms in front of himself to inspect what mischief the alien had done. Both limbs sported an assortment of Irken insignias and writing. Zim's sniggering only heightened to something apparently hilarious as Dib lifted his shirt to find more of the same sophomoric doodles, running across an occasional misshapen blob which Dib could only guess were Zim's attempt at drawing hearts.

Turning his head to glare at the invader, who now waggled a thick marker through his field of vision, Dib opened his mouth to give reprimand. But Zim was quicker, effortlessly scooting himself into the larger male's lap. Wrapping his arms pleasantly around the base of Dib's neck, Zim snuggled his head beneath Dib's chin and grinned, obviously pleased with himself.

"You're invader property now," Zim pressed himself against the human, ridged tongue snaking out to lick at his lips. "So I can stay as long as I please."

Dib only laughed and complied despite the invader's childish reasoning, fingers moving to grip at his waist and pressing into his mouth to connect his own tongue with the other.

Zim narrowed his eyes, smirking between kisses. "Now the only thing left to do is make those permanent."

* * *

Zim is a little too possessive, no?  
Review and tell me if you think Dib should further this claim. :3


	4. Lights Out

The Irken was throwing things now, and much to Dib's displeasure he couldn't help but consider how often this happened. It really was amazing how the smallest things could detonate a medley of tantrums and arguments between the two. They had once been enemies after all, and old habits die hard.

To some extent they were still enemies, still bickered over the fate of the earth, still were sickened at the sight of each other. It made little sense how over time they had let curiosity get the better of them, fumbling towards some sort of companionship even though they were still prone to become so violent. It's not that Dib wasn't a nice enough guy; at least he didn't think so. Even though he would do almost anything for the invader, more often than not he felt compelled to act aggressively against Zim's own vicious behavior. That was ordinary enough, wasn't it? This was left unanswered as Dib heaved himself at the tiny Irken, who in turn batted at him with a metal spatula.

"I hate you, Dib-worm!" Zim hissed as he arched his back in a show of displeasure, and Dib wondered if these words were only a product of the current situation, or the actual truth.

However, he had no time to make up his mind as his fist connected with the flesh of Zim's jaw.

A spew of insults in both English and Irken tumbled past Zim's lips as he took an ungloved swipe at the human's neck, the hint of blood drawn eating away at the skin of his fingertips. He flattened his antennae against his head in a hostile manner, biting and clawing at the taller form as he took blow after blow.

Capturing thin wrists in his hands, Dib slammed the tiny body into the kitchen floor, following in tow and capturing narrow hips between his legs. Zim narrowed his eyes, snarling and spitting as he was caught between the linoleum and the boy atop him. Dib peered down at the Irken beneath him, taking note of the certain darkness that washed over his eyes. Zim hated being vulnerable, hated being overpowered more than anything. And Dib knew that all too well, in fact he rather enjoyed it when that certain look of helpless defeat settled into the invader's features.

Fingernails digging at the insides of Zim's wrists, Dib pressed his own lips to the alien's snarl regardless of his attempts to wriggle free of his grasp.

"I hate you too," Another kiss and Zim finally complied, tense muscles and kicking legs going slack despite the fact that Dib's tightening grip now left his arms scratched and bleeding. "alien scum."

Dib wasn't sure what the hell kind of a relationship this was, or where it was going for that matter. Spending one moment in a perfectly normal conversation and the very next trying to punch each other's lights out was definitely not the key definition of love.

In fact, he wasn't even sure it this was love to begin with.

He wasn't sure if it was possible to love someone so much you wanted to break every bone in their body, or if it was all some kind of sick obsession.

Either way, it didn't matter much as Zim parted his lips to brush his tongue against Dib's. It didn't matter at all, not when Dib released Zim's wrists to roughly yank down his antennae. Not even when Zim wedged his arms between them to squeeze his fingers tight around the human's throat, never once breaking contact with his lips.

* * *

An attempt at writing some love-hate action. Because we all know that even while romancing they'd still be at each other's throats. Heh heh...

But why are they fighting? And why in a...kitchen?  
Comment, and you tell me ;D


	5. Drive

Zim cackled maniacally as he gripped the steering wheel, happily tucked between Dib's legs. Despite much denial, he always loved it when the Dib let him drive.

Said human sighed, leaning back onto the headrest and wrapping his arms around the alien's waist. Even though Zim had bullied him time and time again to let him operate his 'inferior Earth vehicle', he always made sure he was in control of the pedals. Zim's legs were probably too short to reach them anyway. It was all in good defense though, for there would be hell to pay if the alien managed to wreck his car. But going 20 miles per hour circling the streets around his house probably wasn't much of a threat within itself.

"Pituful humans," The Irken screeched at no one in particular. "Zim is now ruler of this Earth road! It is the end of all times!"

How Zim could navigate through the deepest regions of space in his Voot Cruiser and yet still be incapable of controlling a car without almost taking out every mailbox on the street, Dib did not know. As the invader rolled down the window to shout personal insults at a group of schoolchildren, Dib wondered if it was even possible for the alien to pull off posing as a normal human and getting a license on this planet.

"This large headed worm-baby is now my hostage! And you will be too!" With that, Zim took a sudden swerve to the right, nearly going up over the sidewalk to hit the pack of kids and laughing as they scattered in fright.

On second thought, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let Zim get within five feet of any car.

* * *

Dib is too nice...doesn't he know his car will only be used to take prisoners and then crashed? DX


	6. Xeno

For as long as he could remember Dib had been fascinated with the paranormal.

Only it wasn't just fascination, it was an _obsession_.

So why now, at the peak of adolescence, should his curiosity or sexual preferences be any different from what he'd pursued his whole life? Under the circumstances, such a thing would be completely normal for someone like him… right?

At least that's what he told himself as he eyed Zim across the lab, busying himself with some inane new plan to take over the earth.

He forced himself not to think of how wrong it all was. How disgusting it was that he could stare forever into those wide ruby eyes, or how that slender Irken figure made his pants become the slightest bit tighter between his legs. How it all might be just because he couldn't even get any action from anyone on his own planet.

But all this was forgotten as he crept up behind Zim and pulled the tinier male into a hug. Startled, Zim swiveled his head around to peer at the taller figure. And there were those maddening red eyes, staring pointedly in a way that made Dib go weak at the knees. Nothing could quell his satisfaction as he ran his palm over the even expanse of the alien's abdomen and moved lower to graze against his crotch, hindered by the material of his uniform. Paranormal matter aside, Dib couldn't help but wonder how his first serious relationship had been with a male. Well, male as far as Irken standards go. There really was no escaping the extraterrestrial aspect of the whole thing.

So what exactly did that make Dib?

Some kind of xeno faggot, he supposed.

So what if he favored the texture of that smooth green skin to the flesh of another human being? Preferred the sting of Irken claws to the tender touch of one of his own kind, or the feel of those sensitive antennae brushing against his cheek to soft tresses of hair?

As he continued to press against the invader, even the gentle murmurs in that strange alien tongue were more pleasing than any human language he had known. This was sick._ He_ was sick.

Yet somehow it was just fine the way things were. For both of them.

* * *

Summary: Dib gets hard-ons for aliens.

...XENOBONER!


	7. Undisclosed

He had followed the invader home countless times, but in the days before it was for irrelevant reasons. This time was entirely different, entirely serious. More serious than, well, the fate of the earth. Dib grimaced at his horridly skewed perspective as he continued to pursue the other, trailing increasingly nearer than he ever had before.

Upon reaching his lawn, Zim visibly perked at the sound of footsteps close behind him.

"What do you want, Dib-stink?" He didn't even have to look to correctly address his stalker. "You've become increasingly bad at sneaking up on me."

"I'm not trying to sneak up on you," Dib raised his hands in front of his chest in show of peace "I… I need to talk to you."

"_Talk_?" The alien turned to flash a sarcastic smile. "About what, me destroying your big stinky head?"

Taking a tentative step forward, Dib closed the gap between them and dropped his arms. "No, It's- I mean, I need to tell you something a-about my… I think I might…"

With shaking hands Dib reached out to gently grasp the invader's wrists, effortlessly pulling the shorter figure into him. He had played this theoretical scene over in his mind innumerable times, had practiced so many ways to explain himself and his ever-changing feelings towards their relationship. Over time hatred had given way to something more, something akin to fascination and attraction that he could not explain. Of course this was kept hidden from the alien for longer than he had wanted, and with time he figured it would be best to lay out his feelings in the bluntest fashion.

But all his preparedness had presently vanished, and he was left tongue-tied with a wide eyed Zim shoved awkwardly against his chest. It was now or never. Letting actions speak louder than words, the teen leaned down to capture his lips against Zim's. He could hear the alien's gasp as he released one of his wrists to run a shy hand along the small of his back. The body against him was tense as he pressed more urgently against his mouth, pleading to open the kiss into something more intimate.

A sharp strike to the face soon left him toppled on the concrete.

Zim peered down at the stunned human through narrowed eyes, slowly unclenching his fist. A moment was spent in silence as he took the time to catch his breath.

"You make me sick," He hissed with a trembling voice. With that he turned heel toward the front door before stopping to add a thought: "Dib-beast."

Dib could only sit and stare as Zim disappeared into his house, the reality of what had just happened settling over him in a bleak manner. Of course the alien would only look upon him with disgust, certainly never anything more than an enemy. Brushing the grit from his palms and stuffing his hands into his trenchcoat pockets, Dib lingered outside the dimly lit house for a while more with the slightest hope that the invader would return upon some act of emotion. But as the dusk slowly washed into darkness, he dejectedly began his journey home alone. It had all been a bad idea from the start. No matter how often he had fantasized of how Zim would feel in a gentle embrace rather than in the midst of a fight, real time had all but proven that it was best kept in his mind.

But the subtle flush upon the alien's face and the slightest bit of satisfaction beneath the fury in his glassy eyes had gone entirely, and unfortunately, unnoticed.


	8. Inevitable

So this is pretty much a continuation of the last little story...we get to find out what happens to poor, poor Dib.  
Long drabble is loooong... O.o

* * *

With frustration at its limit, not that he much patience to begin with, Zim slammed his fists into the control panel. Despite the normally calming hum of technology tucked away in the voids of his lab, he was unable to focus on his work. He hadn't been able to focus on much of anything for weeks now, not since the incident with the Dib-thing.

He hated him, hated the way he had become so much more gentle and shy, in such a way that made Zim so eager yet squirm so uncomfortably in his own skin. Dib's filthy human emotions had successfully left him floored, scrambling to find some sort of explanation for such reactions. The Dib had successfully infiltrated every corner of his mind. Since the beginning of his dutiful little life, invasion had been the only obsession he knew, but the stinking human had to go and disprove any and all of his beliefs on that matter. If this was all some sick ploy to defeat any of his plans, present or potential, Zim was indignant to admit it was working.

It was weak.

Irken Invaders had no room for weakness, so that made it all Dib's fault.

Even more so when the boy had let worst of his fears come true, the Dib had confessed. Admitted his stupid love-pig feelings, which was the last thing the small invader could deal with. Once out in the open it was much more difficult for Zim to ignore, the presence of these _feelings _hanging sourly over every thought and action henceforth. He could no longer deny its existence. And to imagine, a trained Irken elite, hindered so greatly by something as meaningless as human emotions. He had thought he was better than that, but the soft contact of lips and flood of emotion pulled so plainly forth by the Dib left him giddy and confused and somehow wanting more. As a matter of fact it even scared him a little, enough to make him lash out at the human. Being part of decidedly the greatest and most industrious race in the universe, affection was something he had never known.

After all, violence was the only thing he knew in return of the unknown.

He placed a thin palm to his chest, puzzled at the sinking ache that clenched over it. The more he thought about the human the more he felt his insides tighten with an emotion unfamiliar to him. It was utter dookie, he decided, for the harder he tried not to think of recent events the harder it was to quell the stir of sensations in his squeedily spooch.

With a typically volatile attitude, the Irken stormed out of his lab. He took no hindrance to stomp and bang on anything on his way to the elevator as if it were to make up for his unsettled state of mind. He decided, as he oftentimes did, to let his impulsiveness get the better of him, heading toward the upper level of the house to shove on his disguise. He would not allow the Dib to torment him like this any longer. As much as he hated it, it was only a matter of time until he gave into the foolish earthling sooner or later.

On the roof of the Membrane house, Dib sat with his knees to his chest and gazed at the stars much like he did as a child. He couldn't help but ponder on the fact that he was so small, so irrelevant in the grand scheme of the universe; then again a current turn of recent events had left him feeling more useless than usual.

He did not notice the soft tapping of boots nearing him as he sighed and flopped onto his back, wincing as the back of his head smacked the roofing. Upon craning his neck to look to the sky, his view was instantly blocked a pair familiar red eyes as the invader bent over to peer at him.

"Dib-human,"

This was enough to produce a startled yelp from the human as he unceremoniously scrambled to his feet, smashing their foreheads together in the process. A few minutes passed as the two doubled over to nurse the fronts of their skulls, Zim muttering curses at the boy under his breath. Dib took the liberty of peering at the alien through parted fingers, taking in the shadowy sight of the single most pestilent fixation in his life, stupid wig and all.

"Zim, I… what are you doing on my roof?"

"Stupid, clumsy human! I've come to," He paused, taking a deep breath so as not to become more irate than present. "to do this 'talking' you wished to do... before."

Dib could have sworn he stopped breathing. "Wh-what?"

Taking a tentative step toward the boy, Zim reached out to grasp the material of Dib's shirt, pulling him down so the taller figure was hunched at his level. "Why can't I get your giant head out of my mind, even when you're not around?" Despite his hostile grip on Dib, Zim's tone was more pleading than anything.

Stunned into silence, Dib could only gawk at the shorter figure. With a flustered face he was sure could only be burning a bright red, he reached uncertain hands up to grip at Zim's knuckles. He parted his lips to say something, anything, but the words only died in the back of his throat with shallow breath. This had to be a dream, some sort of fantasy his sick brain had conjured up from rejection…

"Now why don't you say anything, Dib-stink," With that Zim leaned in to crash their lips together in a muddled fashion, much like the way Dib had done before. Much to his satisfaction, the human complied, and for the first time in weeks he felt _right_. "If you're so bent on infecting me with this love-goo of yours?"

Dib silenced whatever other remarks the invader might make as his tongue darted out to lick at the others lips, who in turn groaned as saliva prickled his skin.

If this indeed was a dream, Dib was certain it was one he did not wish to wake from, ever.


	9. Subtlety

"Dib!" Even through the phone, said boy could feel the tendrils of hatred escaping his sister's being. "You ate all the pizza _again_ and didn't tell me?"

Dib couldn't be more horrified, "Gaz! I uh…guh, I'm sorry!"

Gaz narrowed he eyes at the almost inaudible hisses coming from the other line, "If you don't get some more on your way home, I swear I'll make your life so miserable you'll be begging for-"

"I-ah! I'm leaving right…s-soon," Flustered and panting, Dib couldn't be more thankful that she wasn't talking to him face to face.

"Stop playing around and get your ass home with my pizza," She growled, rage noticeably building in her voice. "Now!"

There was a moment of awkward silence, save for Dib's erratic breath. He bit down on his lip in a feeble attempt to damper his noise, hand trembling as he clutched his phone.

"_Dib_?" Gaz was only getting testier by the second.

"Nnn, Y-yes!" Dib practically groaned as his sister snarled and hung up with a click.

Zim peered up from between Dib's legs with an impish smirk. He gripped at the human's knees to shift from his uncomfortable position as Dib snapped his phone shut and tossed it across the couch, crossing his arms and disconcertedly furrowed his brow. Lips swollen and blistered, Zim swallowed as he caught the other's glare.

"You do a rather poor job of being subtle, no?" The alien snickered before wincing, the feeling of liquid fire smoldering down his throat and into his belly.

He grumbled, wiping his mouth and clutching at his stomach. Why did humans have to be water-based creatures, inside and out?


	10. Defect

Irkens were virtually indestructible; this everyone knew to be true. Most could outlive any other race five times over unless met with an extremely violent or unexpected death. Even so, it would take a tremendous amount of bloodshed to actually end in fatality. Heads could be mashed and spinal cords could be popped out of place, yet the Irken structure would remain almost impervious to disfigurement. Even a non-military personnel's Pak would be able to endure the harshest conditions without sporting so much as a scratch.

All of this, however, was unable to process through Zim's brain as he clawed at anything and everything within his reach. It wasn't supposed to be like this, citizens of Irk were untouchable. But Zim was different from most Irkenkind, he was something unwanted and weaker than the rest. A certain something that scorched through his social status, his ego, and now his very own life:

Defect.

Sharp convulsions coursed through his wiry frame as his Pak short-circuited, incessantly snapping his head back against the metal floor, continuing even after he was certain his neck had cracked.

The Dib was there, tearing through hundreds upon hundreds of codes on his laptop. Zim hissed as the human forced his pitiful machine to connect with the mechanism fused to his back. An attempt to hack into his Pak, hack into his very own life-force which the human would never be able to comprehend, that was futile to say the least.

Zim would've given reprimand to such a pitiful effort, but as he opened his mouth to speak he was met with nothing more than a stifled choke and a stammer of broken Irken phrase. He was immediately silenced as his throat constricted around the bile rising up from his viscera.

Still trying to make sense of the otherworldly data flashing past the computer screen, Dib did his best to hold him still. He started to speak, brow furrowed and demanding, as he tried the invader for any sort of sign he was still conscious. But all that Zim could make out was a slew of garbled and alien sounding noise. His translator had been fried deep within the Pak, and his antennae stung at the crackling and high-pitched drone squeezing in the world around him.

After what seemed an eternity, Dib discarded his computer in a show of defeat as the invader's spasms increased until he was hacking up blood that splattered cerulean against the floor. For a moment all the human could do was watch in horror from his kneeling position, hand clamped over his mouth, terrified. He then continued to speak, now to the point of shouting, tears welling up in his eyes as he scooped the dying form into his lap. Another blown circuit volleyed visible shocks through Dib's body, but he only clung tighter to the alien's shoulders. Though Zim's translator was broken, with the utmost concentration he could faintly pick up a few English words learned from his stay on Earth.

"_I'm sorry."_

With a violent twitch, Zim peered up at the human as best he could through blurred and tunneling vision. The human's tears ran freely down his cheeks, searing at the top of Zim's forehead as he held him close. The invader reached a trembling arm to grasp at his shirt, eyes rolling back and blindly curling into the hold the other had on him. He stiffened, seized with terror as the contamination began to encroach upon his memory bank, as his brain slowly began to fragment all form of thought, recollection, and emotion.

His brain had begun to erase itself from the inside out.

"_I love you."_


	11. Cosmic

"What's over in this little section?"

"Eh. Nothing more than parking structure planets, mostly for the citizen status populace outside of the Irken rule,"

"And here?"

"Shipping plants, mostly for Vort brand weenies and other snacks…"

Eyes wide, Dib bit his lip as he spread his fingers over the maps of outer space that littered the floor. Galaxies past what human knowledge had yet to identify had been scribbled onto butcher paper and taped to the edges of the glossy posters he had ordered from Mysterious Mysteries. He yanked off the cap of his marker with his teeth to label _weenies_ in the corner of some small sector of the universe he had haphazardly drawn thus far.

"Zim tires of this, why do you need to know anyway?" The Irken drummed his fingers against the carpet and leaned his head against Dib's nightstand with a sigh.

"Because it's interesting. I mean, to think that I know more about the whole universe than all the scientists in the world!"

"The whole universe?" Zim snorted in a condescending manner, "This doesn't even begin to cover the places I've traveled, Dib-stink."

Rolling onto his side, Dib peered at the other through the corner of his glasses. It was getting late; the shadows from the dimming light outside blurred the edges of Zim's figure. "Take me there?"

Narrowed red eyes flicked toward the young man, interested. "What?"

"Take me out there," Pulling himself up to a sitting position, Dib scooted close enough to touch knees with the invader, "take me to see what there is in the whole entirety of space."

"Why should I take you, dirt-child?" A playful smirk curled its way onto the alien's face as he turned his head to fully face his human.

Dib leaned over to place his hand over a gloved one and press his forehead against the invader's, "Because I know you'd do anything for me, not matter how much you'll deny it."

Zim opened his mouth, undoubtedly searching his mind for some snide comeback about stinky human affections. Before he could, Dib exhaled and pressed a kiss between the alien's eyes, fingers moving to entwine with the ones under his own.

"Besides, I'd be willing to go anywhere," A smile ghosted across Dib's lips as he felt Zim's cheeks flush, "as long as it's with you."

* * *

I've been so busy these last couple of months, I haven't had time to sit down and type out ideas of the fanfiction persuasion.  
Thankfully winter break has been kind to me, hope this satisfies your zadr cravings! ^^


	12. Compensation

The small invader stood at the threshold of his front door, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. It was clear that this particular morning would be a struggle.

Dib sighed, he really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Look, it'll be fine. You can wear my hat,"

Zim's stubborn demeanor, however, remained unwavering.

"You have boots on don't you? If they're tight enough I promise it won't get inside,"

Despite maintaining civility so early in the morning, Dib's efforts were met with a silent pout and an outstretched arm gesturing toward the outside air.

"Just come _on_, Zim! I came all the way here, which happens to be in the _opposite_ direction of the skool, just to make sure you get there all right!"

"And just what makes you think I'm walking to skool in this hideous torrent of your planet's frozen acid, especially when I am running low on paste?"

Dib shivered and fidgeted with the frayed fingertips of his gloves, "Zim, it's barely snowing out. It'll probably stop once we get there anyway. Don't be such a baby, we're going to be late if we don't hurry."

"What does Zim get in return for doing the praiseworthy favor of walking to school with you?" The invader placed his hands on his hips, leaning onto the doorframe.

Breath fogging in the crisp air, Dib couldn't help but chuckle and kick at the ice. He should have known there'd be a catch. Nothing was never easy with the Irken, but that was something he had grown to expect, if not look forward to.

He glanced up at the alien, pulling a face of mock bewilderment, "Now what could you ever want for compensation…"

* * *

It has been snowing nonstop this past week, it's all that's on my mind!

But what is it that Zim would want in return? O.o  
Let me know what _you_ think it is, and tune in soon to find out~


	13. Gnomes

Dib should have seen this coming. He bit his lip and wrapped his arms all the more tightly over his now jacketless torso, said article of clothing had been hijacked by a certain invader no less than an hour ago. The snow had still not ceased since he had arrived at Zim's house, he could have sworn his fingers were blue beneath his gloves.

"When you said you wanted something in return for walking to skool with me, you should have mentioned it was to help plant stupid gnomes…"

"And just what were you expecting?"

"Oh I don't know, something more… enticing?"

Zim stuck his tongue out, only to retract it in pain as falling snowflakes singed the tip.

Dib shifted from foot to foot, "Can I have my coat back now, please? I'm getting hypothermia over here."

"Shut your noise tube, Dib-stink," Zim took a step back from his work and huddled next to the human, more out of the winter chill than out of affection. "The gnomes are glorious and fear-inducing, are they not?"

"Yeah sure, they're great," Sniffling, Dib frowned down at his now soggy boots.

As if not taking interest in the decorations was of the most unforgivable disrespect, Zim stood on his toes to promptly box the boy's ear.

Dib staggered back before slipping down onto the ice, wheezing expletives the whole way down. He lie there gasping and sprawled out in the slush, before pressing a palm to his ringing ear. Zim stood innocently over him, hands clasped at the small of his back.

"You should know that those who do not acknowledge Zim's technologic genius must be destroyed," He casually knelt down atop the human, hips squeezed tight around his abdomen. Pressing in close, Zim flicked Dib's hand away to snake his tongue around the shell of Dib's ear. "But Zim forgives you."

Complaints caught in Dib's throat at the heated contact, he choked out a breathy sigh.

Zim paused, "Now that's the reaction to my masterful yardwork I was expecting."

* * *

/completely void of time and ideas nowadays T^T


	14. Peeps

Even after Zim began frequenting Dib's house more and more for sleepovers and late night 'study sessions', Dib could say he was grateful his trips to the grocery store did not become increasingly numerous. The Irken was absolutely intolerant of earth food, always complaining whenever Dib tried to cook something for himself.

The only food substances the Irken race seemed to consume were snacks. Any obscenely sugary, salty, or processed snack food there was, they were bound to be more than fanatical about it, judging from his observations. That being said, it was evident that Zim had somewhat of a sweet tooth. Even after an amount of research, Dib still found it astounding that the average Irken body type was so slender despite a diet of nothing but junk.

Nevertheless, regardless of much criticism over all earthly foods other than waffles (if eaten in reserved amounts, as Dib could recall exactly why), there was one thing that Zim seemed to enjoy.

Marshmallow peeps.

Those disgusting, sordid little clumps of manufactured sugar.

More often than not Dib would spy the invader in the kitchen, piling the morsels into a bowl and microwaving them until they expanded into hideous misshapen blobs. At least by now the alien had found the perfect set time to cook them without exploding. He had unfortunately learned the hard way, with multiple blown-out microwaves as proof.

"You know those are made of nothing but chemicals, Zim." He would say as the invader sucked on a spoonful of sugary goop.

Zim would only sneer around the utensil in his mouth. "What do you think we eat on Irk? The planet's surface is too overrun with machinery to grow any organic foods."

Personally, Dib couldn't stand the sight of the things, much less the disgusting slurping noise that came from the alien as he ate them. He was incensed to admit that after he had voiced his dislike for the sound, the amount of which he heard it increased tenfold. Nevertheless, he let the Irken do as he pleased. Of all the bad habits Zim could've picked up, there were a lot worse he could think of after all.

Sometimes he would wake in the morning with the inflated monstrosities strewn over his body, half eaten and sticking to his clothes and hair. Zim would be gone, of course, off to do something or another that revolved around his 'ingenious evil'.

Dib still wasn't sure if the invader using him as a table for a midnight snack was a sign of affection or out of pure spite, but it sure made showering all the more tedious. And it most certainly did nothing to sway his dislike for the sweets.


End file.
